falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Den
|type =mittel |bild =Den.jpg |desc = |führer =Metzger Rebecca Dyer |doktor =N/A |händler =Tubby Flick Mutter |quests =Der Schuldner Das Buch Der billige Schnaps Der Geist Essen fuer Smitty Lara wants to know what is being guarded in the church Get permission from Metzger for gang war Find weakness in Tyler's gang guarding the church Help Lara attack Tyler's gang Deliver a meal to Smitty for Mom Free Vic from his debt by getting his radio from his house in Klamath and paying Metzger Sabotage Becky's still Get car part for Smitty Return Anna's locket |marker =The Den |sektionen =West Side East Side |fraktionen =Slavers' Guild |extra =empty }} Den (oft auch z.B. im engl. The Den) - ist eine Stadt in Fallout 2, sie ist ein sicherer Hafen für Drogen- und Sklavenhandel. Sie liegt ein paar Tage gen Süd-Osten von Klamath. Die Stadt ist als eine Höhle von Drogenabhängigen und Menschenhändler bekannt. Die Stadt ist in zwei Teile geteilt - Ost und West. Der Spieler kann einen Sklavenhändler-Ring und eine kleine Bande hier ruinieren. Im westlichen Teil befindet sich eine Spielhölle von Rebecca Dahr und sie ist auch für die billigsten Getränke in der Stadt berühmt. Eine weitere der Attraktionen des westlichen Teils ist ein Schrottplatz voll mit Fahrzeugen, die vom lokalen Mechaniker Smitty genutzt oder verwaltet werden. Im östlichen Teil der Stadt befinden sich die Sklavenhändler-Gilde, die von Metzger und der ehemaligen Kirche mit einem kleinen Friedhof, die als Lager genutzt wird kontrolliert. Darüber hinaus, in diesem Teil der Stadt befindet sich das Restaurant Mama, spezialisiert auf Gerichte aus Ratten. Die Stadt hat zwei Geschäfte - Tubby und Flick. Tubby handelt hauptsächlich mit Drogen, und Flick - ein junger Obdachloser mit gestohlenen Gegenständen. Das Loch ist ein Umschlagplatz für Karawanen, der Verkehr zwischen New Reno und Vault City. Die verlassene Kirche wird von Metzger als Lager für Chemikalien, die aus der City of Refuge geliefert werden, um Medikamente herzustellen und zu synthetisieren, die von ihren Familien in New Reno verkauft werden. In mancher Hinsicht könnte der Den als "mini-New Reno" betrachtet werden. Sie sind beide halbstabil, aber haben Sie keine Hauptautorität: während der Den mehr auf dass Versklaven konzentriert ist, und New Reno mehr auf die Prostitution eingestellt ist, teilen sie beide eine Wirtschaftsabhängigkeit auf Glücksspiel, Prostitution, Drogen, und Sklaverei. Zur Zeit des New Vegas, ist es durch die RNK annektiert worden. Die Chancen stehen gut, obwohl es noch dasselbe ist, weil es in der Vergangenheit war. Metzger hat seine eigenen Interessen in den Handelsbeziehungen zwischen New Reno, hören den Funkverkehr Familie von New Reno mit anderen Organisationen. Sprechen Sie mit Charles im Restaurant Mama. Hören Sie seine Geschichte über den Hof. Interessante Fakten *Wenn Sie die Karte auf der Tastatur 3 klicken, dann in den geheimen Teil der Löcher bekommen, dass die Entwickler nicht bereit sind (oder nicht) zu vervollständigen. *Wenn Sie eine weibliche Figur namens Buffy spielen und Sie gehen zu Becky in einer Lederjacke, dann die auf der Freuden (Buffy - ihrer verschwundenen Schwester) 1000 Münzen, eine Blume, 5 Stimpacks, Plasmagranate, Metallrüstung und 120 PP 10mm Munition geben. *Das Casino hat auch ein Mädchen namens Becky an der Bar, redet mit ihr und sie gibt ihr einige Newcomb. Es erzählt von der Masters (350 Erfahrung). *Im Cafe bei Mutter (die zweite Stelle) genau zuhören, sentimentale Geschichte über ihre Lieblings-Stacy Katze (200 Erfahrung). *Wenn Intelligenz <= 3, dann Mom wird feed kostenlos. Lage The Den finden Sie sechs Quadrate östlich und drei Quadrate südlich von Arroyo. East Side The East Side is where the Slaver's Guild has its headquarters. There is also an old church, a graveyard, Mom's Diner, and the Hole Bar. Digging up any grave besides Anna's will cause you to lose a bunch of Karma. The graves in the graveyard, starting with the one in the upper right, can be dug up for: Vorkommen Das Den kommt nur in Fallout 2 but is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas as being part of the NCR. Infos *An dieser Stelle sollte noch einmal betont werden, dass die Waisenkinder in Den auch Questgegenstände klauen können. Der Spieler wird darüber nicht informiert. Dennoch können die Gegenstände natürlich zurückgeklaut werden. *The Den was one of the few areas (along with Vault City) that ended up being close to the original vision of the creators of the first Fallout, before they left Interplay. Fallout 2 Restoration Project Änderungen * New Area: Den Residential * New Character: Petey - A druggie who lives in the alley * New Quest: Orphanage - get the children of The Den off the streets * New Item: Anna's diary * Learn more about the whereabouts of Sulik's sister * An extended gang war quest. Now involves going to the party Tyler is at. Galerie Den01.jpg|Der westliche Teil der Stadt Den02.jpg|Der östliche Teil der Stadt en:The Den es:Den fr:The Den ja:The Den pl:Nora pt:The Den ru:Дыра uk:Діра zh:丹恩城 Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Fallout 2 Orte Kategorie:Den